


All Eyes

by singyeong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, More like a Super Happy Ending, Multiple Orgasms, Ordering Around, PUKES RAINBOWS, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singyeong/pseuds/singyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aone confesses his love for his senpai and Moniwa can't hold back his feelings any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Angie for proofing this!
> 
> I love these two so much. ; ; This was just an idea I needed to write.

Moniwa didn’t react to Aone’s words for what it felt like years, even though it had only been seconds since the silver haired boy muttered a shy “I love you, senpai” under the warm colours-shadowed sky of mid September. They were walking home together after the match with Karasuno, as their houses were not far from each other’s; they’d only had to turn in opposite directions in the same street, one heading left and the other to the right. But it was different this once. Time just froze and when Moniwa could finally get a grip of himself and turn around, he found Aone three steps closer than he politely should be to a senior. A former volleyball senior now, after their defeat against Karasuno.

The myriad of colours from the sunset shone in the taller guy’s eyes, making him look even more handsome than Moniwa secretly already considered him.

“Y-You love me?” he barely whispered, eyes wide.

“Yes, I do,” Aone’s firm but, at the same time, gentle gaze scrutinized him. Moniwa averted his eyes, embarrassed.

A heavy and strangely pleasant feeling took possession of his gut, while thoughts like ‘I just want to die here’ and ‘Holy shit’ crossed his mind. The most powerful one was ‘What do I do, I cannot move’. But Moniwa forced himself to get out of his trance - bright red spreading quickly to his ears and neck - and to take one step towards Aone, lifting his face to look up at those never-ending eyes. He then realised that Aone was also blushing. _Oh._ Aone also was covered in a fresh, chilling thin layer of nervous sweat. _Oh._ Aone seemed to have stopped blinking for longer that he should have. _Oh._

“What do you want me to do?” Moniwa asked in a low voice.

“What do you mean?” Aone looked confused, a tangible feeling of regret in his face because this was probably something he wasn’t expecting. Something definitely not good.

“What do you want me to do,” he repeated, “Because I love you too, and I just don’t know what to do now.”

Aone’s eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. In a quick move, he took hold of his senpai’s hand, - much smaller than his - holding it softly and lifting Moniwa’s chin with a finger, who had dropped his sight to the floor once more. Aone merely brushed the other’s lips, closing his eyes very briefly and looked at him, trying to find any signs that’d meant Moniwa wasn’t okay with this, that he didn’t want it, but he showed none and Aone pressed his lips together again. Moniwa felt Aone cupping the back of his neck with the hand he had free, bringing him closer to the kiss. He relaxed way too soon into Aone’s breath, and it was when he felt the other’s tongue outlining the corner of his mouth, that someone behind them cleared their throat loudly to then hiss a very bothered ‘Kids these days...’.

“We are outside...,” he laughed, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

“Senpai, there’s no one at home today...,” Aone started, now being him who avoided Moniwa’s dark eyes. “If you’d like...”

“I would love to,” he replied, not hesitating even for a second. If Aone was being so straight-forward with him despite his _very_ shy nature only meant that his feelings were nothing but true, and Moniwa couldn’t ask for more. Because he had loved the taller boy since they first met in the volleyball club, ever since he got to know Aone more deeply and discovered how adorable his shyness was; how he’d help others when they dropped a book, just drifting back when the other person jumped back startled at his serious, menacing semblant; how he’d kept feeding the stray cat they had seen one day in a pouring October afternoon. Aone was a silent, gentle giant that he presumably knew better than most, even preferring it that way. Of course he wouldn’t let an opportunity like this slip by.

Aone was all eyes, Moniwa had also already noticed a long time ago. He communicated a lot through glances, shiny stares and nervous, furtive peeks. Not saying one more thing while turning around, his senpai’s hand wrapped on his, Aone started leading the way to his house.

The shorter boy’s heart skipped a bit, because he had been wishing for this a long time ago and it was finally becoming real. They wouldn’t be able to meet anymore now that school was over and he’d be going to a University in Tokyo, so he wanted to make as many memories with Aone as possible.

The front door slammed open with a loud noise, showing how nervous Aone actually was about the situation. Not for even a second Moniwa felt the other dropping his hand free, closing the door behind them.

“Do you want something to drink?” Aone offered.

“Just some water would be nice...” he answered.

Only then Aone freed his hand, walking towards the kitchen to the fridge to pour a generous glass of fresh water for him, placing it in front of Moniwa in the counter. He took it, watching Aone edge closer towards him from the corner of his eye as he drained the glass, and kissed him again once the cup was back on the granite surface.

Moniwa smiled when the other requested access to his mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips and joining it with the other’s. The coolness of his own tongue due to the cold water was a pleasant feeling against Aone’s warm, big one. Moniwa melted, tiptoeing up towards the other with outstretched arms, resting his hands on Aone’s chest and gripping his t-shirt, pulling the taller down. The other placed his big arms around Moniwa’s waist, bringing him even closer, which left them with no space between their bodies. The shorter moaned, nibbling Aone’s lips timidly and rolling his tongue through them, making them moist. He would slip out shaking breaths every time the silver haired boy let him.

“Aah,” he let out considerably louder when his hips met the other’s in a rubbing motion, clearly able to feel Aone’s huge bulge against his stomach. He thought Aone couldn’t know about his straining erection but then he felt a knee brushing it between his legs. It hurt with the clothes in between, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Aone! Aah, stop! Ngh!” with that he came in his shorts, panting and trying to find purchase in Aone’s chest when his legs gave up; spasms shaking his body. Their mouths had separated.

“S-Senpai?” the other boy asked. But Moniwa was too embarrassed to even reply. He was older than Aone and supposed to have more experience but the second he felt the other rubbing him he just had spurted like the virgin he was. No way he was telling that to Aone though... He’d be disappointed at him for sure for being a virgin at 18 years old. “Did you just...?” but Aone looked almost too pleased with himself, a smile in his eyes.

“Shut up... I-... you just got me by surprise, you idiot,” he tried to get his breathing under control but Aone kissed him again. Grabbing the shorter’s ass cheeks, Aone lifted him from the floor and Moniwa complied, circling the silver haired boy’s waist with his legs and knotting them at the end of his back; arms locked in Aone’s neck.

“Did you like that?” the taller said, grinding against the cleft of Moniwa’s ass right above his cock. “Hm?” he demanded. But Moniwa was far too gone to care anymore, arousal clouding his head and his pretty little cock tenting his shorts once again. Even though he was a virgin, he already had some experience regarding his body. When his parents were visiting friends and he was all alone at home, he’d go to his closet and pick up a little box hidden at the end of it, containing a 23 cm vibrator and lube. He would slick his tight hole, until he was gasping for air from the three fingers he’d rub against his prostate without mercy, the way he liked it, before picking up the almost-forgotten dildo and ramming it inside himself; thrusting violently and moving his ass back and forth towards the dripping wet toy. So when his crush - his kohai from his volleyball club - was grinding his - presumably - huge cock against his ass, he couldn’t think anymore. He loved Aone to the point of thinking his feelings would never be reciprocated and he would have to forget about them until time did its thing and everything would be erased from his mind. But that was before. Now he was confessed to by that same person and that filled him with joy and happiness.

“I love you, Aone, I love you,” he said, eyes soaked with tenderness. “I love you so much, I can’t believe this is happening,” the other couldn’t ignore Moniwa’s lovely tone voicing his inner thoughts. Aone made sure his grip on Moniwa’s ass was secure and so, the shorter was being carried out of the kitchen and upstairs, to Aone’s room. This one kicked the door open and gently laid his senpai in his bed. Moniwa watched as Aone separated from him, removing his shirt and exposing his nicely muscled chest and abdomen. The sight made his cock twitch wet in his pants while Aone leant on him, and he noticed his come soaked through the cloth, so in spite of himself he took his eyes from the heavenly sculpted body in front of him to lift his own t-shirt to his chest, involuntarily exposing his creamy pale stomach.

Aone groaned. “This is really going to get out of hand if you keep...” he was cut by another groan from deep his throat and Moniwa looked up at him, trying to figure out what the other was talking about. Aone couldn’t tear his eyes away from... his belly, cute little navel surrounded by soft skin. He flushed red, gulping down his embarrassment and opened his legs to the sides, gaze fixed in Aone’s expecting eyes. One hand clutching the sheets, he brushed his other hand’s fingers on his skin as he worked them down his belly letting out aroused sighs to then reach the edge of his shorts, and, with one finger, he lowered his shorts and underwear until a patch of sexy dark, short hair came to view. Aone _growled_.

“Fuck.” It was the first time Moniwa had ever heard Aone swear, and it just turned him on more. The taller boy now moved south, kissing Moniwa’s hand - the one holding his shorts down - to get it out of the way by holding it in his own hand so Aone could bury his nose in the sexy patch of hair right above Moniwa’s cock - still hidden in his clothes - and inhale. He smelled sweet, of sex and sweat, of drying come and newly arousal. A rumble escaped from between Aone’s lips and he just yanked Moniwa’s shorts and underwear out of the way down his legs once and for all.

Moniwa’s cock sprang free, resting heavy on his lower belly, tip flushed red. Precome trickling from the slit and mixing with his release from before. Aone was drunk on Moniwa, blurred vision and lips slightly open over his erection; sending hot breaths to the twitching prick. “You are so cute,” the silver haired boy murmured. The shorter was going to protest but couldn’t when he moaned abruptly having Aone lap at his cock’s sides, getting all of Moniwa’s cold come to his tongue and gulping it down his throat. The hot, slimy muscle kept climbing from the base until it reached the head, burying the tip into the slit and getting fresh precome to his mouth. Aone hummed thankful. Moniwa was just a mess under the other’s caresses, totally at his mercy.

Aone looked up at Moniwa’s face and locked eyes with him. “You are _so_ pretty, senpai,” Moniwa had by now a clear idea of how much - voluntarily or involuntarily - Aone liked to talk dirty but that just made him leak even more; his dick aching for release. The taller boy grabbed his senpai’s cock from the base and slapped his own face with it, getting the precome in trickles on his right cheek. “So, _so_ pretty.” Moniwa cried loudly at the rough, yet good treatment.

“Ngh, aah, Aone...” he managed between whines. “ _Please_ , suck me properly... _please_ ,” and he didn’t have to beg more for Aone to sink the pretty, barely 14 cms of cock down his throat. Moniwa stopped breathing, arching his back from the bed for a few seconds to drop onto it again with a soft thud, to then cry and grip at Aone’s hair, yanking it hard. A wail came out of his lips, when Aone retracted from his cock and sunk back all the way, deep-throating him at a dizzy speed. He tried to muffle the sounds he was making, only to hear better the wet noises of Aone’s mouth on him. “Don’t. Don’t do that, senpai. I want to listen to those beautiful sounds of yours,” the taller boy said, with the tip of Moniwa’s cock still in his mouth. Aone’s words sent vibrations to his stiff shaft and he came for the second time, spilling hot come to the other’s mouth, who engulfed hungrily the convulsing cock for his semen. Only when Aone made sure there was nothing more left - after sucking at the head to get more out and getting nothing as an answer - he raised his head and looked at Moniwa; all heavy breaths, chest falling and rising in a constant motion.

“You are an idiot, silly,” Moniwa started “First I’m not pretty, and second... Second, you are fucking handsome and dirty talking me is totally foul play,” he pouted.

“Senpai... I’m just stating fac-”

“And don’t ‘senpai’ me! I have a name,” he retorted, rosy pink spreading to his cheeks.

Aone blinked, confused if that had been permission. “Can I? Really?” he asked.

“Of course, silly,” Moniwa averted his eyes.

The other’s eyes lit up and shyly said: “Kaname... san.” Okay, so Moniwa wasn’t particularly referring to his actual name but his surname when he said ‘name’ but Aone seemed to have gotten it wrong. However, looking at his eyes, Moniwa saw the other boy’s so obvious happiness and just shrugged to himself. If it made Aone _that_ happy then it was worth all the embarrassment he could feel and more.

“You can drop the ‘san’, _Takanobu_ ,” he teased. He immediately saw Aone’s cock twitch between his legs at his name, hanging erect and painful and dripping to the sheets. Somehow his cute, shy kohai had removed his own pants already - he really didn’t know when though - and his not so shy erection was being rubbed harshly by his kohai’s not so shy hand. “Takanobu,” he continued, lifting his own legs to Aone’s shoulders and exposing himself shamelessly, “I want you to fuck me.” Aone growled resonantly, an animalistic sound that shook them both, making Moniwa jolt in a good way.

The taller boy grabbed Moniwa’s legs and held them against his senpai’s chest with one hand, easily displaying easier his bare ass and hole. “You are so pink down here,” Moniwa helped by taking the hold of his own legs and let Aone’s hand free to spread his ass cheeks with his thumbs, one in each globe. “So cute,” Aone continued. Moniwa couldn’t understand why he was getting hard again after two breathtaking orgasms as the ones he had had, but here he was: trembling under Aone’s touch and cock jerking. Suddenly, he felt Aone licking his crack in short laps, wetting his most secret place open. His tongue crossed the tight rim, Aone adding saliva to his entrance, lubricating him. “Ngh, Aone! Fuck, holy fucking shit, nn! Yes, _yes_ , **_yes_**!” Moniwa cried aloud, not caring anymore about how loud he got or if anyone would be able to hear them. To hell with that, and all that mattered was showing his affection to Aone and letting Aone shower him with his, which he was doing so _very well_ in that moment.

His kohai’s hands reached his sides, tickling his ribs and making him shudder. “You taste so good, senpai...” Aone said, sending shivers to Moniwa’s spine, who whined and threw his head back to the pillow that Aone had placed for him when he first settled his senpai down in his bed.

“Finger me, dammit, and stop teasing, I need you in me soon,” he said, desperate, getting all moody. He needed Aone to, he wanted him to, he was begging for him to just fuck him senseless already before he’d pass out. Aone took the hint and eased a finger, placing it in the wet, rosy pucker between his lips, working him double. He slid it inside slowly, watching carefully Moniwa’s expression for any painful signs he could make. Instead, Moniwa moaned determined to get Aone so horny for him that his cock would soon pump in his insides. The taller added another finger, and a third quickly followed the second, pretty gaping hole closing around them, trying to bring them deeper. They expertly brushed against his prostate, soft little bud being teased so cruelly he thought he was just going to die from so much pleasure.

Soon after, Aone slipped the fingers out of Moniwa’s ass, getting out of the bed and grabbing a small bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table’s drawer. Moniwa was watching him and he shook his head “Not the condom...,” he blushed, crimson taking dominion of his cheek bones “I want to feel you.” After all, he also kept himself clean on a regular basis in case he’d like to do naughty outside, - he was kind of a little pervert, thank you very much - and he really didn’t want Aone to wear a condom, he wanted it all. An anxious thought started to rise in his head though, why would Aone even need those? But he decided to ignore it, why wouldn’t he, a normal guy, have condoms and have sex? Moniwa didn’t like the idea one bit and before he realised what he was doing he blurted out “Aren’t you a virgin?” Aone looked at him, confused, then looked at the rubber and his mouth shaped in an ‘o’. “Don’t you have them too? For... when you...” he paused, embarrassed “...Masturbate, not to dirty the sheets? I-It’d be bad if my parents find out.” The shorter sighed and let out a breath he knew he was holding from the knot he felt at the end of his throat, which now was dissipating, relief all over his face. Moniwa smiled at him, waving a hand for Aone to come to him.

Aone nodded, leaving the condom where it had been and poured some lube generously on his cock and stroked himself, going back to the bed and to his expectant senpai, all spread out in the bed waiting for him. Aone lined his cock up with Moniwa’s crack - rubbing the tip along it a few times, smearing his own precome over it - and the shorter moaned when the head of it slid past his rim, finding almost no resistance. Pushing his hips forward, Aone kept his eyes locked on his senpai’s until they were flesh against flesh, all of his huge cock buried inside. “Nnn! Takanobu, ugh! Ngh, fuck... this is...,” he said between strangled whimpers “So much better than my dildo... Aah! Ah!” Aone got even bigger at the scene Moniwa had pictured in his mind of his adorable senpai getting off on a toy splitting him open. The dark haired boy tightened around him, it was almost like a vice, wanting to rip off his cock to keep it all to himself. “You’re so, ngh, sexy... Kaname...”

It may have been difficult at first to figure if Aone was liking their lovemaking as much as Moniwa was, but the shorter boy noticed a bright red quickly spreading to Aone’s chest, shoulders, up to his neck and face; his huffs labourious, his eyes wet and teary. Moniwa started fucking himself down Aone’s cock, catching the back of the other’s neck and guiding him to his lips in a passionate kiss. They knocked teeth at first but Moniwa laughed it off and then it was all tongue, hotness and wet slurping noises when Aone tried to get his tongue inside all he could while ramming ferociously on Moniwa’s ass, slapping sound echoing in their ears. He was getting hotter and careless every passing second and he slid his legs behind him, wanting to sink to the root in that welcoming, tight and wet piece of paradise that was his senpai’s little hole. “Kaname, you are so wet for me, I wish you could see how red your crack is around my cock... You’re tightening so good on me, ngh! Nnnn!” Aone’s dirty talk surprised even himself, but he didn’t show it, too high in sensations to even feel embarrassed about his out-of-character shameless talk. Was he really the one speaking? Or had he imagined it?

“That’s so unfair, you asshole...” Moniwa reached down to his hole, placing two fingers to the sides of Aone’s cock to feel the rushed penetration and Aone’s burning rod. He cried out at the sensation, he could feel the entirety of Aone’s length slipping out from his ass to sink down right away on him again, not leaving any inch of it unnoticed. “You’re so fucking big... and warm... fuck. Harder, Takanobu, I need you harder...” he said, shutting his eyes. The other liked the friction of slender fingers on him as well, stroking his sensitive cock as it disappeared and appeared from sight without pause to keep rubbing Moniwa’s prostate fiercely. Out of control, he cried “ _Takanobu!_ ” as if just mentioning the other’s name was enough to drive him over the edge.

Aone responded with long, vigorous thrusts that left him breathless, but he kept going nonetheless. Moniwa’s orgasm was just around the corner, from the furious clenching his hole was treating his cock with, and he wasn’t far behind himself. The shorter boy grabbed Aone’s ass cheeks, pushing him towards him, wanting his boyfriend buried to the hilt and giving it to him good. “Fuck me, Takanobu, _**fuck me**_ ,” he said, drunk on Aone’s cock.

And so he did, back arching beautifully onto him, spurting long ropes of come inside Moniwa, who shuddered violently and came between them groaning like never before. Both of them huffing violently, they looked at each other in the eye and Aone leant in to kiss him again, but this once was calmer, sweeter, slower. Just the feeling of lips with lips, tongue against tongue. The taller boy pinched one of Moniwa’s perky nipples to get another shudder as response, wetting it with his own come that had spread all the way up to his chest and smiled to the kiss; momentarily stopping the intimacy of their lips.

“What is it?” Moniwa smiled too. From time to time he’d notice how Aone released more of his come onto him, slow thrusts working them through the end of their orgasms.

“Not even in the best of my dreams would this have happened…” Aone’s voice came as a whisper.

“Well... I can fix that,” he said, clenching down on him “Takanobu. I’m your _boyfriend_ now, after all.” He himself blushed at his words and nuzzled his nose to Aone’s, cupping the taller’s face between his hands and giving him a peck on the tip of it.

Aone brushed their lips together once more before resting his head in the other’s neck, with Moniwa hugging him close. “I would love that, senpai.”

“You little...” Moniwa said, ruffling all he could of Aone’s hair. “You’re still inside of me, you know?”

“Yes,” he answered nonchalantly, not wanting to leave that wonderful heat just yet.

“What are you waiting for then, to keep going? I’ll grow white hair at this rate,” and he noticed imaginary dog ears perking at the top of Aone’s head, tail wagging behind him happily. “I love you, Takanobu.” Without waiting a second, he muffled his boyfriend’s answer with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smutty fic ever. Kudos and comments are really appreciated. ;w; If the feedback/responses you guys give me are good and you like this I might write a sequel.
> 
> Throw me rocks, pianos and ideas at singyeong.tumblr.com


End file.
